Pain is now my best friend
by Miriflowers
Summary: Immediately post DH. Part of my Adventures of Romione series. In which Ron is a royal pain in the arse and George plays a demented matchmaker. R/Hr, H/G.
1. Chapter 1: Breaking Down

**Yet another Adventures of Romione fic! The next one that I'll do will be their wedding fic. I think. If you haven't already, please read the other fics in the series, Sandwiches and Hate Ron Day. They are not sequels to each other, and you can read them in any order you like. They all start the moment they leave Dumbledore's office. I've been putting aside my other stories to do this series, so review, review, review. On with the madness…erm…story.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Harry potter, I'm also the Easter bunny. I am not the Easter bunny.**

Chapter 1: Breaking Down

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Right after we left Dumbledore's office, which was now McGonagal's, we went down to the Great Hall. George was sobbing into his forearms, which were resting on the table, while Mrs. Weasley had her arm around him. Ginny was at George's side but as soon as she saw us, she stood up and hurriedly wiped away her tears. She then locked eyes with Harry and said in a rather groggy voice, "Hello, where have you lot been?" she asked, although she was looking at Harry when she said it. "I'll tell you during our walk." Said Harry, offering her his arm.

Ginny lip quirked slightly and took it, then they walked off. Ron was already with Percy, who was crying into his shoulder. I felt incredibly awkward, and started to move on, but Mrs. Weasley stopped me. "Sit down and eat, dear. You're looking starved." She said, patting the spot next to her. Mr. Weasley was sitting across from her, crying and patting Bill's back. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley." I said, giving her a forced smile. As she loaded the food onto my plate, I suddenly realized how hungry I was. I concentrated on eating, and nothing else, as I found it hard to think about all of the events that had just taken place.

Mrs. Weasley was noticing my eating speed, and she heaped on more food. "That's right, we'll get you back to normal in no time." She said, smiling at me through her tears. "Thank you." I said, smiling at her for real this time. I was suddenly hit by a feeling of great respect for her; she had just lost one of her sons, and yet she was as capable of being motherly to everyone. "For what, dear?" she asked, looking a little stunned. "For caring." I said, simply. She teared up a little at that, but hugged me and bustled around a bit more.

After I had eaten my fill, I decided to go for a walk, and said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley. As I walked by, I saw Ron look up at me quickly, but the he looked down again. I walked a bit faster and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. When I left the great hall, I saw Harry and Ginny coming back with their hands intertwined. I felt the sudden need to be around Ron, but I pushed the feeling back into the recesses of my heart and pushed on. The moment I got outside I broke into sobs, and almost collapsed on the spot.

I gathered up all of my strength and walked up the tree by the lake. I found that the space was already occupied by Andromeda Tonks (whom I took to be Bellatrix for a moment) and Teddy. Andromeda looked a little startled to see me to, but motioned for me to sit. She had been crying too, but she had not bothered to wipe the tears away. "Hello." I said, and sat down next to her. "Hello." She said, but the baby distracted her, so she didn't look up again. "He looks so cute, doesn't he?" she asked, looking up after a while. I smiled and nodded. "Do you want to hold him? Everyone seems to, that's why we're out here in the first place." She said, and I couldn't resist.

"Yes, please." I said, and was given Teddy. He looked so cute, but all I could do was cry. He looked so much like Tonks and he had Remus's eyes, but they changed from moment to moment. He grabbed onto my finger and I smiled. Andromeda was smiling over my shoulder, and she let out a little laugh. I spent what seemed ages out there, talking with Andromeda and playing with Teddy. It was almost dark when Harry found us. "Hello, Mrs. Tonks." He said, when he had located us. "How is Teddy?" She smiled up at him, and said, "Come see for yourself."

He spent a little time there, playing with Teddy and talking with Andromeda, when he remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot, Mrs. Weasley said that we're leaving after dinner." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Okay." I said, and then continued. "We'd better get inside then, dinner's almost over." Harry and I said our goodbye's and went inside.

"Where were you? Your food is getting cold." Said Mrs. Weasley, who had already served us our portions. "We met Mrs. Tonks by the lake." I said, calmly sitting down. "Teddy is growing up quickly." Said Harry, smiling at the thought of his Godson. Dinner was eaten quickly, than we were off to the burrow. The moment I set foot inside the Burrow, I couldn't stand the atmosphere. It was just so depressing I could hardly breath. It was almost like being in high altitudes. I made the excuse of going on a walk, and immediately left. I heard Mrs. Weasley protest, and a few others, but I was already running.

I hadn't even seen Ron, he had flooed before me and he had gone to bed immediately. I vaguely noted that it was raining like a flood was falling on my head, but it didn't really register. I just couldn't stop crying for long enough to really have a conversation, and I was trying to be strong for Mrs. Weasley. I couldn't even look Percy, George or Ron in the eye, and Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie were not much better. When I had left, Fleur had been trying to comfort Bill. I sobbed, all of this because of one person who felt lonely and dejected. Well, I thought, Voldemort can join the club.

I let out a dark laugh that quickly sputtered out and turned into a sob. I remembered the way Ron had looked at me when I had first left the Great hall; it was like his eyes had turned into dark pits in his head. I had now reached the lake and I threw myself to the ground while I curled up into a ball. I heard someone call for me, but I put a disillusionment charm on myself and told them to go away, because they were just wasting their time. "HERMIONE! COME OUT, WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" called out the voice of Harry. "NO I'M NOT!" I called, sobbing all the while.

"COME ON HERMIONE! WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE! ALL OF US ARE SAD, BUT GIVING YOURSELF PNEUMONIA IS NOT THE CORRECT WAY TO MOURN." Called out Ginny, and I could begin to see her through the dense rain. "NO!" I called out, just as stubbornly as before. Ginny had a shield over her had, and she called out, "HARRY, I THINK I'VE FOUND HER!" "NO SHE HASN'T!" I called out in the direction the Ginny had. Ginny laughed, and I heard Harry and another voice laugh too.

"COME ON, HERMIONE. I'M GETTING COLD AND I'M NOT GOING INSIDE UNTIL WE'VE FOUND YOU." Called out a voice that I knew only too well. It was Ron. "I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU, I'M NOT GOING IN. I KNOW WHERE I'M NOT WANTED." I chocked out the last part and let out a sob. "OH, COME ON. IF HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT THAT YOU'RE WANTED BY NOW, YOU MUST BE TAKING THICK LESSONS FROM ME!" Ron shouted back, and I could tell that they were getting closer. " YOU MOURN HOW YOU MOURN, AND I'LL MOURN HOW I MOURN!" I said, then stood up and took a step forward. I could see Harry and Ginny very clearly, as they were now close and Ron was coming into view.

"Hermione," Ron said, now in a softer voice. "can you just come inside? Mum is worried sick." "Well, you can tell your mother that I'm fine, Ronald." I said, inching my way around them slowly. "I can't bloody well lie to my mother!" said Ron, his voice raising somewhat. Harry and Ginny were just looking at Ron nervously, then their eyes flitted to the place where I was standing. Bollox, they were probably figuring out the place where I was through my voice. "Well, than tell her that I am in Australia." I said, running to another spot afterwards. I moved just in time, because Ron snatched at the place where I had stood a moment before. "No, you'll tell her yourself that you're sorry for making her worry."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not going back in there!" I yelled, and dodged his grasp yet again. "Hermione, please." Beseeched Ron, looking for me with his eyes. As he was casting his gaze around, I saw the look in his eyes. It made me sob again it was so hopeless. He heard me and lunged, but I had already moved. "Why should I?" I asked, my voice cracking with pain. "Because you're cold, soaked to the bone and you're getting a cold, I can almost guarantee." Ron said, lunging for my voice a moment too late.

"I can live with those odds. They're far better than the other ones if I go back inside." I said, dodging him yet again. "How can they be worse? What are they?" asked Ron, clearly confused now. "Judge for yourself. I would be sorrowful, filled with pain and loneliness. But most of all? I couldn't cry in front of Mrs. Weasley, and that's all I seem to be able to do." I said, dodging him constantly. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! The icing on top of this glorious cake is the feeling rejection." I said, laughing darkly and with no feeling.

Harry and Ginny were looking pained as they looked at the state of things around them. "Stop!" called out Harry, finally breaking the tense moment. "Just stop, okay! How is this honoring the people who died for us to live, Hermione? By dying when they have just given us a free life." "You're right Harry, I'm being stupid." I said, though I kept dodging Ron. "Yeah, and you're not going to stop by the looks of things." Said, Ron lunging for me again. I was sobbing now, and I curled up into a ball. Ron reached down and picked me up gently. I was under his rain shield, now and I took off the disillusionment charm.

I looked out from under my lashes to see Ron looking back at me lovingly, but with great depths of sorrow and regret. I was surprised at that, but I couldn't really do anything because I was so tired. I had my arms around Ron's neck, and he was really warm. He also smelled really good, just like he had in the love potion in 6th year. I buried my heard into his chest and started to fall asleep. I was vaguely aware of Ron talking in a concerned voice to Harry and Ginny, but I was in a feverish state. I heard a door open and someone that sounded a lot like Mrs. Weasley give a startled exclamation of, "Oh, no! She's as pale as death! We must get her some blankets! Ginny, start some tea."

I pushed myself out of Ron's arms, stood, and said, "I'm really fine! No need to worry, Mrs. Weasley." I could now see everyone in the room giving me a "Yeah right." look. "Really!" I almost yelled. "I'm fine, there's no need to make a big fuss." With that, I started towards my room, but I stumbled and I heard someone call out my name, but I had already fainted.

**End of chappie one! How did you like it? Review and I will know!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pneumonia sucks!

**Guten Tag, people! Hola! Aloha! Buenos Diaz! Hi! Wow, that last one sucked. On with the Author's Note! Hi, peeps, I haven't been updating in a while, but I was just revising my Second Generation story! It is now set in their seventh year, and it's much more interesting. Anywhoo, I have decided that I am going to make one more of these after the battle fics, than move on to the wedding! I hope you don't kill me for it, but I need to get these out of my system! Plus, there aren't nearly enough of them out there!**

**Disclaimer: Pfft! More like Dis-lamer! I don't own Harry Potter! For the love of Merlin! Or was it maroon pandas?**

Chapter 2: Pneumonia sucks!

I don't know how much time I passed in a daze, I vaguely remember coughing so much I couldn't speak. I remember sleepless nights when I heard someone begging me to be all right; to stay with them. I remember flashes of red hair, and the occasional glimpse of black, but the one flash of red hair I wanted to see so dearly I did not see at all. I remember one night when the fever got really bad, and I started shivering all over. I heard the unknown voice begging me to be okay, and eventually crying with emotion. I suddenly recognized the voice.

"Ron." I groaned weakly. It was now dawn, and I had enough light to see the red head shoot up and blue eyes fill with joy. "Hermione!" he said, and jumped forward to clasp my hands. I sat up weakly, ignoring his protests. "Have you been staying up at nights just to keep watch over me?" I asked, a weak smile beginning to tug at my lips. He colored, and mumbled, "Yes." I grinned with all the strength I had, and he smiled a little too.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley burst into he room in her bathrobe, causing Ron to jump back. "HERMIONE! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!! OH THANK GOODNESS, FOR A WHILE THERE, THINGS WEREN'T LOOKING SO GOOD." Said Mrs. Weasley, hugging me with enough strength to crack ribs. "Can't…breathe!" I gasped, and she jumped back, thoroughly abashed. All the rest of the Weasleys burst into the room, not excluding Harry. "Hermione! You're all right!" yelled Ginny, throwing herself at me and giving me a hug that rivaled her mother's. "Good to see you again, Hermione." Said Harry, his hair very messy from bed and pajamas still on.

Mr. Weasley let out a breath that he had been holding and smiled. George was even there, and he sniggered when he saw Ron. "Well, now. Since we're all up, let's get some breakfast, shall we?" said Mrs. Weasley, bustling them all out of the room. I was now alone in the room, but Harry and Ginny soon burst back in. "Was Ron in here last night?" asked Ginny, excitedly jumping up and down. Harry and I smiled at her antics, and I said, "Yes, he has been here every night, not just this one."

"Yes, I knew he didn't have it in him to stay away from you." She said, doing a VERY crazy happy dance. "What?" I asked, bewildered. "He hasn't visited you all this week, that we knew of. George reckoned that he was spending nights declaring his love for you and crying by your bedside! I guess I owe him that Galleon, then." Said Harry, grinning at the last part. I was very indignant, to say in the least. "Harry! How dare you bet on Ron with George! It's very rude." I finished, not noticing that Ron had also slipped into the room and was grinning at all that he had heard. Harry noticed him and burst out laughing, and was quickly followed be Ginny.

I squeaked and asked, "How much did you hear?" Ron's grin grew bigger. "Every single word." He said slowly, savoring each syllable. I was mortified, and I guess my face showed it, because Ron soon joined in laughing with Harry and Ginny. "It's not funny!" I said, looking down indignantly. "I beg to differ, my soon-to-be-sister. Now, Harry and I will leave you two lovebirds alone so that you can sort things out!" said Ginny, smirking at the blush that was creeping onto both of our cheeks. "Bye!" said Harry, waving happily as Ginny dragged him by his collar her out the door. I snorted at their antics, but colored again when I noticed that Ron and I were alone.

"I guess they're right, we should get this sorted out." I said, nervously motioning for Ron to take a seat next to me on my bed. He took the seat and asked so quickly that I almost didn't hear him, "Why-did-you-kiss-me-during-the-war?" I gave him a bemused look that clearly stated that either he was asking that for a joke, or he was just incredibly thick. "What? I thought you wanted to do this properly." He said, annoyed by the look I was giving him. I laughed for what seemed the first time in years, and even Ron cracked a smile. I then composed myself so that I could give Ron an answer without bursting into laughter.

"Well, Ronald," I started, already having trouble keeping a straight face. "It could have something to do with the well-known fact that I am in love with you." Ron grinned in delight, but it quickly left his face for a look of indignation when I fell over laughing. "It's not funny, Hermione!" he moaned, running his hand through his tousled hair. "Oh contraire, Ickle Ronnikins, it is the height of comedy!" I cackled, rolling on the floor with laughter. "I'm going to kill George for teaching you that one." Muttered Ron, than proceeded to grab me of the floor and pull me into a tight embrace.

My face was an inch from his, and I let out a strangled giggle. "Hermione! Keep a straight face will you?" he moaned again, as I reverted to my previous state of giggle fits. "Sorry, Ron. I'll try to contain myself." I said, struggling to keep my face straight. "What I was going to say until I was so rudely interrupted," said Ron, rolling his eyes as I burst into another fit of giggles. "was that I love you, Hermione Jean Granger, and I always will." He than kissed me straight on the lips, and my giggling was ended rather abruptly.

The door suddenly burst open, and there was a bright flash of light, quickly followed by the cries of, "MUM! LOOK WHAT I CAUGHT ICKLE RONNIKINS AND HIS NEW GIRLFRIEND DOING!" Ron and I broke apart, and Ron was running after George screaming bloody murder (literally) before I could even get a word in edgewise. I ran out the door and in the direction that they had gone. I saw Harry and Ginny rolling on the floor in fits of laughter out of the corner of my eye as I raced past and rolled my eyes.

I found them in the living room fighting over a photograph and making everyone look on amusedly. I leaned against the top of the rather rickety staircase and crossed my arms with an amused look on my face as I watched them fight. "GIVE IT BACK, GEORGE! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" roared Ron, making a lunge at him from across the coffee table. "On the contrary, Ickle Ronnikins, I think that everyone here has a right to know about your escapades with Hermione!" cried George with glee, dodging him and making magical copies of the photograph while throwing them about the room. It suddenly occurred to me that Mrs. Weasley was outside with the wash and the Ron was making a desperate attempt to save his dignity.

Harry and Ginny had followed me and were now laughing as hard as I was. With the combined noise, George and Ron finally noticed us. Ron whirled around and pointed at us accusingly. "See what you've done George! You've turned them against me!" he said, glaring at me. Bit my lip and giggled a bit, but then burst back into laughter. Ron rolled his eyes and turned back to see that George had handed Mr. Weasley a photo. Ron and I held our breath, but Mr. Weasley just shrugged as he put it back down, and said, "Oh well, I suppose it was going to happen sometime or another. Just don't do anything rash."

"Okay, dad." Said Ron, than gave George the evil eye. George held up his hands in mock surrender, and said, "What? His reaction wasn't all that bad! Wait 'till mum gets wind of it, than you'll have something to be sorry about." Ron's eyes widened, and he said, "You wouldn't dare." George grinned raucously and winked. "GEORGE!!!!!! COME BACK HERE YOU GIT!!!" Ron yelled, while jumping over the table after the fast-retreating George.

Percy had come down to see what all the noise was about, and picked up one of the pictures. He looked up curiously at me, then shrugged and moved on to sit next to Mr. Weasley. Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny had recovered from their laughing fits and were now looking at me with bemused expressions on their faces. I rolled my eyes, sighed, then went back upstairs to dress properly. When I got out of the shower, I was still horrified at my appearance. I had a rather large scar across my forehead that hadn't quite healed yet, and my eyes had massive bags under them. I dragged my wand across the scar and watched as it disappeared right in front of my eyes. I did the same thing with the bags under my eyes, then sighed; finally satisfied with my appearance.

I magically dried my hair and threw on some jeans and a T-shirt. When I got down, I saw that Mrs. Weasley was brining out breakfast, so I went to help her. Once we had the table set, all of the rest of the household instantly appeared. I watched in amusement as Ginny slipped into the chair next to me and Harry pushed Ron out of the chair directly across from her and sitting there himself. They fought over it for a minute, but Ron realized that Harry's vacated chair was facing me, so he cleared his throat in discomfort and sat down without further fuss. I heard Ginny and George snort and start to giggle when Ron's face started going red with embarrassment. Harry started chuckling and even I couldn't hold back a giggle.

After a few seconds of this the level of amusement heightened when Ron pulled at his collar and went completely red as Mrs. Weasley gave him an odd look. I couldn't help it, so I started laughing hysterically and was quickly followed by Harry, Ginny and George. Mrs. Weasley was now looking at us as though we had suddenly sprouted an extra arm from our foreheads, and said shrilly, "Has everyone gone mad?" This caused me to fall over, and the rest of the table to give in to the laughter. "Would someone care to tell me what is going on?" she asked, looking more bewildered by the minute. George opened his mouth, but Ron quickly slapped his hand over it before he could even emit a squeak and said, "I'll tell you later, mum. Just one of George's jokes."

Ginny finally took pity on me, and helped me up, although she too was still laughing. Ron caught my eye, and I couldn't hold back a sort of convulsive giggle, and he rolled his eyes. Halfway through breakfast, I started swinging my feet under the table, and my foot caught one of Ron's. I saw Ron smirk out of the corner of my eyes, as he put his foot over mine, causing me to blush. We kept knocking our feet into each other throughout the remainder of breakfast, and I couldn't hold back a large smile.

After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley asked if Ron and I could go De-gnome the garden, and we agreed, never knowing her nefarious plan. Halfway through De-gnoming the garden, a gnome that I had held for a little too long bit my finger, drawing blood. "OUCH!" I yelled, and threw it as far as I could. Ron immediately looked up and asked, "Are you all right? Do you need mum to take a look at it?" "It's just a gnome bite, Ronald, honestly, I've been bitten by them before." I said, playfully trying not to laugh at the expression of concern on his face.

"I was only asking." He said, coloring a little and turning back to work. I grinned and walked over to him, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you for your concern, Ron." I said, laughing lightly at the blush that was creeping it's way across his neck. "Oh, you're going to pay for that." He said, getting up and grabbing my waist while spinning me around. "HEY!" I said, still laughing while he started to tickle me. Just then we heard the front door open, and Ron put me down hurriedly while I tried to stop laughing. Mrs. Weasley stepped out with a look of triumph on her face.

"Aha, I knew it! I knew George wouldn't have broken his own camera! Well, carry on then, don't mind little old me." She said, her plans complete. She then turned around and went back inside, closing the door after her. Ron and I looked at each other, bewildered, before we heard hysteric laughter coming from the window nearest too us. George leaned his head out the open window and yelled, "The game's up, Ickle Ronnikins!!!! Mum finally got wind of your new girlfriend thanks to yours truly! That will warn you not to break my camera next time!" At this, Ron made a very rude gesture, and I started to back away before Ron could remember what we were doing before.

It's not that I didn't mind, in fact I tough it was brilliant, but I didn't want to give Ron the feeling of satisfaction when he won. Ron had just finished mouthing a string of particularly nasty swear words, with George mouthing back even worse ones, when he noticed that I was gone. He turned around and finally caught sight of me, and almost yelled, "Oh no, you're not getting out of punishment that easily, Hermione!" As Ron chased me around the front yard (and eventually caught me, thanks to his height) I heard everyone laughing at us and having a fun time teasing Ron from the window.

As I was caught by Ron, I knew that there was no other place I would rather be in the world, and I had finally gotten the home I wanted. The only thing to do now was find my parents. I stopped running from Ron and gasped, "Bloody hell, my parents! I forgot them!" Ron, who had not gotten the memo, apparently, had not stopped running and now bowled me over, causing me to be flattened on the grass. My breath caught as I looked into his infinitely blue eyes, which were once more cheery, and he said, "Can't we do that tomorrow?" I definitely agreed, and was duly rewarded for my compliance. Ahh, now that was the life! I wanted to stay that way forever, but I decided that tomorrow would be a new day, and more time with Ron.

**Writing this last chapter made me happy!!! Ah, the sweet joys of young love, and the joy of perpetually teasing them! Anywhoo, I might do another story about how Hermione gets her parents back, but then again, I really want to do the wedding fic. Never the less, I have decided to give this a small break and work on my other fic, so you shouldn't spend your waking hours staring at the computer, just waiting for another fabulous piece by your's truly to come out. Pfft, as if! Read and Review or limbs will be compromised!**

**-Miriflowers**


End file.
